En la oficina de la Hokage
by ASUKA02
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron Sakura y Naruto que Tsunade quiere desterrarlos de Konoha?. OneShot


**N/A: **Es pavoso actualizar un sábado, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, chiquillos, (los llamo así por acariño) aquí un relato corto, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo. XD

* * *

**Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo escribo esto como medio de entretenimiento y esparcimiento.**

* * *

*****En la oficina de la Hokage*** **

**By ASUKA02**

**.**

**.**

Lady Tsunade se dirigía a su oficina después de una larga reunión con el Consejo de Konoha, se encontraba de mal humor, habían discutido sobre Naruto. Después de la cuarta guerra ninja los aldeanos pedían que nombraran al rubio como sexto Hokage, ella estaba dispuesta a entregar su cargo, pero los dos viejos, Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado querían que Naruto presentaran los exámenes y luego se ser Jounin podría ser nombrado Hokage.

Eran solo formalismos, todos sabían que no había otro ninja más fuerte que Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunade confiaba plenamente en Naruto, más ahora que se estaba enseriado gracias a Sakura que lo estaba ayudando a estudiar para presentar los exámenes Chunin.

Tsunade puso la mano en la manilla de la puerta, la giro e iba a empujar la puerta para entrar a su oficina cuando escucho voces adentro del lugar.

—Hup, no entra Sakura-chan —escucho que gruño Naruto con voz forzada.

—Antes ya estuvo allí. —replico Sakura.

"_¿Que estarán haciendo?"_ se pregunto la rubia completamente intrigada.

—Pero Sakura-chan... míralo es muy grande para entrar en ese agujero. —le respondió Naruto.

La Hokage arrugo la frente mas intrigada, una ligera idea se estaba formando en su cabeza pero la desecho enseguida, escucho que Sakura soltó un resoplido, entonces Tsunade pego la oreja de la puerta, el jutsu anti-espía que impedía que otros pudieran escuchar las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en dicha oficina, solo podía activarlo y desactivarlo la Hokage y cuando ella no se encontraba dentro obviamente lo quitaba, esto lo sabia Sakura, por eso tenía los nervios de punta.

Fue pura suerte que su maestra dejara la puerta abierta, ¿o una trampa de su sensei?

—Dame acá yo lo hago.

—Soy el hombre Sakura-chan, no me hagas quedar como una nena.

Tsunade escucho que varias cosas cayeron al suelo, como si estuvieran forcejando. —hum… casi entra.

—Presiento que la Hokage viene cerca.

Una gota de sudor bajo por el rostro de la rubia, sabía que espiar es malo, pero si ese par estaban haciendo lo que pensaba que hacen, eso era peor que escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Sakura-chan no me motives tanto… demonios, ya está entrando, —chillo adolorido —¡Ahhh, diablos me he rasgado la piel!.

Dentro de la oficina, Sakura tuvo que callar al joven con un beso, porque era demasiado escandaloso, y porque Naruto era su novio, tenía que ser cariñosa debes en cuando.

El extraño silencio hizo que Tsunade se decidiera a entrar.

—¡Ino suéltalo, no lo toque es mío!. —protesto Sakura.

Tsunade se detuvo estupefacta, se llevo la mano a la boca con absoluta perplejidad, _"Ino también está allí"_

—Por kami-sama Sakura, no me interesa ese rodillito.

—Envidiosa.

—Aufs… Sakura-chaaan.

La Hokage ya sin poder contenerse, tumbo la puerta con un puño y cerró los ojos porque no los quería verlos pegados.

—DEPRAVADOS, FORNICADORES, ENFERMOS, COCHINOS, SUCIOS, SINVERGÜENZAS.

Después de haberse desahogado abrió los ojos para verlos temblar de miedo, evidentemente Ino estaba temblando, pero de la risa, incluso se dobla de la risa, se retorcía en la silla de la Hokage. Sakura se puso tan roja como los cabellos de Karin.

—¿Eh? Abuela, ¿Por qué nos llama depravados? —pregunto ingenuamente Naruto.

La Hokage fijo su vista en Sakura, todos allí estaban vestidos, _"¿Qué demonios?".  
_  
—Lo-lo siento Tsunade-sama es que… queríamos saber cómo estaba armada su máquina de escribir, ya que Naruto desarmo la mía y ahora no puede volver a armarla. —balbuceo muy avergonzada ya que al parecer su maestra creyó que hacían otra cosa, y a Sakura no le hacía ninguna gracia como a Ino que ahora estaba en el suelo, muerta de la risa, parecía uno de esos muñecos que no paran de reírse.

—Yo no…

Comenzó Naruto, la Hokage le hizo una seña que lo hizo enmudecer y ponerse morado del miedo.

—Chicos, —trato de hablar Ino pero le costaba mucho, era solo ver la cara de ingenuo de Naruto y la risa la atacaba de nuevo, —Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama, pensó que se la estaban… se la estaban…

Tsunade entro en cólera, Ino enmudeció, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, volvió a gritar.

—¡SE VAN TODOS DE AQUÍ O LOS DESTIERRO DE LA ALDEA!

No hizo falta que lo repitiera, los tres salieron despavoridos de la oficina.

La Hokage irritada tomo asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio, cruzo los brazos indignada, echo un vistazo a todo el lugar y noto que salieron tan rápido que dejaron la puta máquina de escribir. La de Sakura.

—Hum… esos pervertidos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES!**


End file.
